The present invention relates to a process for the production of carboxylic esters by reaction of carboxylic acids and/or carboxylic anhydrides with at least one alcohol selected from alkanols having at least 5 carbon atoms, cycloalkanols, and alkoxy-alkanols, in the presence of an acidic esterification catalyst. The invention further relates to the use of the resultant carboxylic esters as plasticizers or in a plasticizer composition for thermoplastic polymers and elastomers.